


Bokoblin'd.

by ErisHDiscordia, The_Inheritor



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Link gets ambushed, Swords, The Heroes spy on their Dad., Visions, Wind has an emotional attachment to his telescope.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisHDiscordia/pseuds/ErisHDiscordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Zelda oversees organizing things in Kakariko Village......whilst Link encounters trouble on the road from Zorana.
Relationships: Bokoblin(s) & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Hyrule & Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769323
Kudos: 16





	Bokoblin'd.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to push another part out of my noggin. I hope it's up to the same standard as the others...it's really just "make-it-up-as-we-go." territory at the moment.
> 
> This was written by me, remember -- Expect the usual typos, errors and word buggies. (bzz.)

**08\. BOKOBLIN'D  
**

Ganondorf had awoken from his sleep with a startle, and for the briefest of moments he heard the swirling vortexes of the Calamity's internals. His eyes filled with the same neon red flames and dark purple and brown smoke. Had all of this been a fanciful dream? Fortunately not...as he's immediately aware of Princess Zelda sitting on the Elder's chair to his right.

"...and you claim to have lineage among the old Royal Guards?" she asks, currently grilling a middle-aged, tall-ish, Hylian with short brown hair, who had entered the room almost an hour ago. They weren't still questioning him were they? "Specifically one of the Kings Captains?"

"Logan Kepp." the man, a farmer, replies with a courteous nod of his head. "Your Highness. He was great grandfather."

"Logan was assigned to the protection of the King on the day the Calamity rose out from the ground." the Princess says next, her hands fidgeting with the slate sitting on her lap. "...he was lost, along with many, at the Battle of Fort Hateno."

"I have his Sword." the man says, causing her ears to perk up slightly. Ganondorf watches as he pulls apart his cloak and reveals the blade in question.

"You said you checked him!" Dorian, one of Impa's guards, snips by the door. He unfolds his arms and takes a step forwards.

"I did." Coda, his fellow guard approaches the farmer form behind and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think he intends to harm anyone." 

Ganondorf finds himself speaking, catching Zelda's attention. She looks his way, sharing an agreeing look before gesturing with her right hand. Dorian and Coda had been instructed by Impa to follow her instructions...and reluctantly they return to their posts by the entrance.

"May I see the blade?" the Princess asks, gently setting her shiekah slate to the side and standing up.

"Of course." the man says, no longer ignorant to the look Dorian was burning into his back as he lets her take the old scabbard in her hands. After a moments inspection, her face lights up with a warm smile. "This wasn't Logan's...this belonged to Captain Lerick."

"It did?" the man tilts his head. "I thought it was my grandfathers."

"He would have had one of his own...but I can vouch for it being destroyed long before he reached Hateno." the Princess nods slowly. "Captain Lerick was on my fathers personal protection escort when Castle Town was taken by the Guardians."

Ganondorf watches her from behind, blinking a couple of times and letting out a shallow breath when images of...something flash in his subconscious. He sees one of the machines in question. Lit up against dark skies, it's eye-laser primed, ready to fire on someone, or something unsuspecting.

"...Logan lost his blade during the attack." Zelda's voice snaps him back into the moment. "Deflecting a Guardian strike that very nearly a group of citizens. When he reported back to the King, Lerick gave him his blade, telling him that he would link up with him in Hateno...that never happened."

"You speak of these events like they happened yesterday." the man says, reaching out and resting his hand on the scabbard. "I can't imagine what it was like...but I can make a good guess, considering the Calamity has loomed over us all these years."

Zelda suddenly reaches up to his face, an action that seems to catch him off-guard. She turns his head gently with her hand, taking in his features. The most prominent were his eyes, dark gray. With a smile she lowers her hand, allowing him to take the blade back. "You have your grandfathers eyes."

"And my fathers." the man says, nodding his head.

"Tell me." she asks next. "What is your name?"

"Arol." the man replies, smiling. "Arol Kepp."

"Do you have a family, Arol?"

"I do." he replies with a quick nod. "Well...I did."

"What happened?" the Princess asks.

"I lost them." he sighs. "Some years ago."

"You are alone?"

"I am."

"...and you seek another purpose in life?" Zelda asks, only receiving another nod. "Very Well. It would be my pleasure to have you with us."

...

The road out of Zorana was quiet, which made for a pleasant change to the usual. Link wasn't sure if the Calamity's defeat would have any effect on the local Lizalfos population, but from what he could see, the number of them had thinned out considerably.

As he entered the wetlands however, he couldn't consider the same for the Bokoblins. He could hear them as he walked the long winding path, screeching and inaudible babbling from among trees and down branching paths.

He exchanges his left hand for his right, resting it on the grip of the Master Sword a little tighter than usual. If his time in post Calamity Hyrule had taught him anything, it was that things could go from reasonably calm to deadly in an instant.

All it would take was one of the little blighters to see him and call out, or blow their horns and he'd have a whole army of them bearing down upon him.

They weren't tough in small groups, but in larger numbers they could be extremely effective.

"...agbdbshf!"

He comes to a halt on the path, his boots sinking into the soft, water-logged grass. His right ear twitches and he slowly turns on the spot, only to see one of them standing there, staring at him.

It had a spear in it's tiny little hands, and looked barely old enough to lift the thing, let alone fight with it. It sniffs the air, blinking a few times and taking a few steps towards him.

"jshdghrges!" it stops about a foot from him, freezing when he moves his arm away from the grip of the Master Sword. "aaagJEEESDHF!"

"Shhh..." he hushes, bringing an index finger up to his mouth. "Don't even think about it."

The little creature tilts it's head, before growling in confusion and turning around, plodding away from him. Link watches on in near disbelief. He'd been about ready to yank the Master Sword from it's Scabbard and decapitate the little bastard...but here it was, doing as instructed and just walking away.

After a moment of just standing there, he turns on the spot, only for a wooden club to come across his face. He hits the ground a second later, seeing literal stars as his brain stops rattling inside his skull.

At this point all hell, or something close to it, breaks loose around him. Hungry claws and hands start to crawl all over him. And the next thing he knows, there's another one of the beasts on his chest, proudly brandishing the club that had knocked him on his back.

"...Ugh..." he manages to groan, his right arm breaking free of something that felt suspiciously like teeth. It moves in a vague direction as he tries to get a hold of the Master Sword on his belt. "I hate you little bastards!"

The creature screeches at the top of it's lungs and hits him in the face a second time, knocking him out.

...

"Hey!" Wind shouts as Warriors snatches his telescope from his hands. "Give that back! It's mine!"

"I only need it for a moment." Warriors calms him with a gesture of his hand. "I'll give it back, I promise."

"What?" Wind raises an eyebrow as he walks off into the tree line and up the rise in the ground to the top. Following his tracks he finds Legend and Four standing at the top with him. The three of them were using the telescope to watch something that was going on near the Temple Ruins.

"...what's he doing?" Legend asks. "Is he talking to himself again?"

"He just seems to be to standing there, by the entrance." Warriors swats his hand away when he goes to take the telescope from him. "He's still on his own..."

"What's the deal with that place anyway?" Hyrule asks, just as Wind stops to his right. "It doesn't look very welcoming."

"It's the ruins of what was once the Temple of Time." Warriors lowers the telescope, relinquishing it to Legend who eagerly snatches it from his hand. "...this Plataeu rose up on the site of what was once Castle Town."

"What?" Hyrule glances his way, confusion rife on his face. "I thought that was Castle Town."

He makes a vague gesture towards the edge of the Plateau, and to the Castle sitting in the distance.

"That's New Castle Town..." Warriors chuckles. "Well to us it is...it's now so old it might as well just be Castle Town...there's nothing left of the original apart from these ruins."

"He's just gone back inside." Legend comments. "He seemed to be talking to himself...again."

"One of us should go up there and check on him." Hyrule adds.

Before Warriors can say anything, Wind volunteers. "I'll go."

"You?" Legend lowers the telescope, incredulity incarnate. "You're like...9."

"I'm thirteen!" Wind snips, pacing over to him and snatching the telescope from his hands. "And that's mine, don't smudge the lens!"

"What is going on up here?" a voice suddenly calls from behind. All of the heroes turn where they are standing to see Sky staring up at them. "Why are you all ignoring Fours lunch calls."

"OH!" Wind forgets about his commitment immediately. "Goody! I'm starving!"

"Me too." Legend follows him, stopping only to grab Hyrule and pull him along. 

Sky stares at Warriors who just shrugs, before heading off with the others.

"What are you planning, Sprite?" he asks, looking over his shoulder at the old ruins. "What aren't you telling us?"

...

**Author's Note:**

> NEW HEADCANON | The Heroes have an obsession with watching Time whenever he wonders off on his own. As much as he's involved in their world, very little is known to them about his past, or what he's been through...as such, can be, and often times are, very curious about him.
> 
> \- See you in the next one (^.^)


End file.
